Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Destiny
by Bexpotter
Summary: During Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts he discovers some unexpected and rather unwelcome information of his family history.
1. Chapter One

Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Destiny.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large square houses of Privet Drive. The only person left outside was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flowerbed outside number four.  
  
"There you are!" Said the boy trying to sit up as another teenage boy of similar age walked down the street carrying several carrier bags full of shopping.  
  
The second boy, also known as Harry Potter, brushed his unruly black hair off his face and watched amusedly as his cousin Dudley tried to shift his massive weight into a sitting position. He eventually succeeded "Mum told you to be quick you've been hours."  
  
"I haven't been that long," Harry said walking towards the front door. "Anyway why are you lying in the flowerbed?"  
  
"Because, stupid, it's another job you'll have to do tomorrow." Dudley said mockingly, now attempting to sit up. Harry wondered how Dudley could call him stupid, when Dudley had been only boy at Smeltings to fail his all of his end of year tests despite the fact Dudley had managed to smuggle the answer papers in.  
  
Harry pushed open the front door left the shopping by the bottom of the stairs, even though he had been told off by his Aunt Petunia countless times already that holiday for doing so, ran up the stairs along the hallway to his room. He collapsed onto his bed before realising that the room wasn't empty. His snowy owl Hedwig had returned from a week long absence and was holding what looked like a letter.  
  
He walked over to the owl stroking her head affectionately as he removed the letter from her claws. Turning it over he realised it was from his Godfather, Sirius Black. It was only the second time Harry had heard from Sirius all summer holiday because Sirius was a convicted murderer on the run from the Wizard Prison Azkaban. Harry ripped open the envelope eagerly and read the letter inside.  
  
Dear Harry, (The letter said)  
  
I hope the Dursleys are being nice to you if they aren't tell me and I'll just turn them all into either toads or snails, which do you think?  
  
I wouldn't worry too much about Voldemort, at the moment, you're quite safe from him at Privet Drive, Arabella Figg will make sure of that. Voldemort seems to be keeping a low profile at the moment Dumbledore seems to think he might be planning something, but don't worry about it. Dumbledore also said it was all for you to spend the last week of the summer holiday with Ron and his family when I asked him about it yesterday.  
  
Try to forget about last term while your there please or you'll end up so depressed you'll give Moaning Myrtle a run for her money.  
  
I better go now, I'm meant to be meeting Snape in five minutes (lucky me). Moony say's hi.  
  
Love from Snuffles.  
  
Sirius never signed his letters Sirius in case they were intercepted, instead he signed it Snuffles. Harry frowned as he re-read the part of the letter which mystified him 'Arabella Figg will make sure of that'. Harry had used to have a babysitter called Mrs Figg, but she was a strange old woman who was obsessed by cats. Harry remembered Dumbledore saying something about an Arabella Figg at the end of the previous year but surely they couldn't be the same women? He decided to go and see his old babysitter the next day. He was still reading the letter when Aunt Petunia yelled at Harry to move the shopping.  
  
Next morning Harry woke up with a start. A huge crash shook the house. Harry leapt out of bed and ran out onto the landing, thinking somewhat stupidly that it was either a bomb or a baby elephant falling over. He was closer with his second guess, Dudley had fallen over a shoe and was lying at the bottom of the stairs in a crumpled heap moaning. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon also came rushing out of their room at the same time.  
  
"Dudders, my precious Dudders!" Aunt Petunia sobbed as she ran down the stairs to where Dudley was lying in a crumpled heap. Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry and told him it was his fault, even though they were Uncle Vernon's shoes, he then ran to the nearest phone to call for an ambulance.  
  
The ambulance came about half an hour later; Harry by this time was dressed.  
  
"What are we going to do with the boy?" Uncle Vernon murmured to his wife, "we can't very well leave him alone in the house all day!" Harry heard his furtive mutterings and started to formulate a plan in his head.  
  
"You could send me down to Mrs Figgs?" He suggested tentivently.  
  
"Good idea boy," And Uncle Vernon pushed Harry out the house. Harry stood there surprised for a minute that one of his plans had worked before wandering over to Mrs Figgs house and knocking on her door. When the door opened Harry got quite a bit off a surprise, it wasn't the elderly Mrs Figg who opened it but.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said in amazement "What are you doing here?" The kindly old headmaster of Harry's school smiled at Harry and said,  
  
"Perhaps the question should be, Harry, what are you doing here?" Harry explained what had happened to Dudley, the headmaster smiled and said to Harry that he better come in.  
  
"Arabella, you appear to have a visitor." Mrs Figg was sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of tea. She smiled at Harry.  
  
"I suppose Harry you are wondering what I am doing here" Professor Dumbledore asked Harry, Harry nodded blankly.  
  
"Well Harry, Mrs Figg is my sister. She moved here when Voldemort killed your parents to protect you." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"So why didn't she tell me I was a wizard?" Harry asked indignantly " I mean she must be a witch and I came round here so often she had plenty of opportunity to tell me before I went to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Arabella was on strict orders by me not to tell you anything you didn't already know," Dumbledore stood up "Harry before I forget the Weasley's have arranged to pick you up tomorrow evening. See you next term."  
  
And with that Dumbledore apparated out of the room. Harry spent the rest of the day at Mrs Figgs house, who was a lot more interesting now Harry knew she was a witch, and spent most of the day hearing off Arabella about Dumbledore's days at Hogwarts. He had excelled in all his classes apart from one, potions. According to Mrs Figg he spent more time melting cauldrons than putting stuff in it. Harry was quite sorry to go when the Dursleys picked him up later that evening.  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning he packed up all of his Hogwarts stuff and went downstairs for breakfast. Dudley sat at the table with his right leg in plaster. Harry then remembered he had neglected to tell the Dursleys that the Weasleys were coming today to pick Harry up. He decided it might be safer not to tell them remembering what had happened the last time they had met.  
  
Harry sat in the living room with the rest of the Dursleys watching T.V, Harry didn't want to but Uncle Vernon had forced him to. He had turned into Dudley's personal slave fetching him endless glasses of lemonade. When it reached about five in the afternoon there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Answer the door, boy." Uncle Vernon barked at Harry. Harry got up and walked into the hallway, when he opened the door he was standing face to face with his best friend, Ron Weasley. 


	2. Authors Notes

Okay this story is all being taken off and then put back on because Fanfiction.net have mucked up the order of chapters and I'm rewriting the story so bear with me.  
  
BexPotter 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Hi Harry" Ron said grinning. He gestured to a small car on the driveway, in the front seats were two very familiar looking red heads- Fred and George Weasley, Ron's two twin brothers.  
  
"Well are you coming or not Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah course I am, I'll be back in a sec." Harry dashed upstairs to grab his stuff, dragged it downstairs and gave it to Ron who went to put it in the boot. Harry went back into the living room where the Dursley's were still sitting unaware of what was going on.  
  
"I'm going to stay at a friends for the rest of the holiday. See you next summer." Harry walked out of the room before the Dursleys could say anything.  
  
Harry got into the car, and the twins drove off.  
  
"Does your mum know you're here?" Harry asked the twins as they pulled out of Privet Drive, remembering the incident in their second year involving the Weasley's flying Ford Anglia car, "And this car doesn't fly does it?"  
  
"Yes and no. It's a normal muggle car and Mum told us to pick you up. She didn't want us to go by floo powder after what happened last summer." Fred told Harry.  
  
"How's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked, as they pulled out of Little Whinging.  
  
"Better than it was now we have more money to use." George answered, grinning at Harry. It had been Harry who had given Fred and George one thousand galleons at the end of the previous year.  
  
"Where did you get that money from, Fred?" Ron asked, genuinely intrigued.  
  
"A good friend." Was the twin's only answer.  
  
They eventually got to the Burrow several hours later. When Harry got out of the car he saw a small building that hadn't been their last time he visited. George followed his gaze.  
  
"Oh that's Percy's new house! He complained so much about the fact he never got any peace and quiet Dad built it for him. It's only got two rooms, brilliant for us though only see Perce twice a day, mealtimes."  
  
Harry and Ron went upstairs to Ron's room after saying hello to Mrs Weasley; Mr Weasley was still at work. Harry could see a half-finished Potions essay on his extremely cluttered desk. This reminded Harry he still hadn't done his essay for Snape, who would love an excuse to give Harry detention, he always did. Harry then noticed something unusual about the room it was no longer bright orange as it had been the last time he had visited, it was now completely white.  
  
"Mum was sick of the orange she decorated last term and threw all the posters away." Ron said bitterly seeing Harry looking at the walls.  
  
Harry put his trunk on the spare bed, and sat down next to it. He was suddenly belted round the head by a small furry tennis ball A.K.A Ron's pet owl Pig. Harry's own owl Hedwig was still in her cage. Harry undid the lock and let her out; she nipped his ear affectionately and flew of out the open window. They then heard Mrs Weasley shouting from downstairs that dinner was ready, so with that they trudged down several flights of stairs to where the rest of the Weasleys were already sitting.  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning and went down to breakfast, he found his Hogwarts letter sitting on the table in front of him. It looked a lot thicker than it usually did. Harry opened the envelope and removed a piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Mr Potter, We are pleased to inform you, you have been made a prefect. This is due to outstanding commitment to the school and good grades. You will find your badge enclosed in the letter. There will be a short meeting for all new prefects after the feast in the Great Hall.  
  
Due to current circumstances all future Hogsmeade visits have been cancelled until further notice.  
  
Term starts on the 1st of September.  
  
Yours Sincerely M. McGonnagall  
  
Harry looked up at Ron who had gone very pale and was breathing heavily, muttering something about there being a mistake.  
  
"Ron what's wrong?" Ron's younger sister Ginny asked looking worried.  
  
"I've been made a prefect," Ron replied still looking worried, "For contributions to the school and good grades."  
  
"Same as me." said Harry fishing out a small badge with a P on it from the envelope, and putting it in his pocket.  
  
"What was that dear?" Mrs Weasley asked Ron she seized his letter and read it "You've both been made prefects! How wonderful. Ron's the third in the family." Ron groaned and muttered under his breath 'I'm turning into Percy, someone kill me please before it's too late.' Harry laughed at this.  
  
"Well we better be going to Diagon Alley you'll be needing school books and things." Mrs Weasley reached over to a little jar that Harry knew contained floo powder, he groaned inwardly; he couldn't stand floo powder. The last time he tried to go to Diagon Alley using it he had ended up in the dangerous Knockturn Alley by mistake.  
  
He picked up a pinch of the powder threw it into the fire, called out Diagon Alley before stepping into the emerald fire and disappearing.  
  
Harry opened his eyes a few minutes later to find he had appeared in Diagon Alley and was standing outside the wizard bank Gringotts. The snowy white building, which dominated the street, housed underneath it a network of tunnels more complex than anything Harry had ever seen. It contained hundreds of thousands of vaults Harry's own included. Gringotts itself was run by goblins. Harry was suddenly aware of someone yelling his name; he spun round and saw his other best friend Hermione Granger hurtling towards him, her parents following slowly behind.  
  
"Hi Hermione" Mrs Weasley said smiling at her, "Going to Gringotts too?" Hermione nodded, Ron appeared behind them.  
  
"Oh hi Herm, nice summer?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes and the names Hermione, not Herm!" Hermione replied savagely back. Ron looked taken aback at her sudden outburst, then he grinned. "So been made a prefect Hermione, as well?" Hermione if possible looked puzzled.  
  
"I thought they told you when you got there?" She said slowly.  
  
"You, er, do have your letter don't you Hermione?" Harry asked looking somewhat bemused.  
  
"Of course I do, it came this morning, why?" Asked Hermione. Harry and Ron looked at each other trying desperately hard not to laugh.  
  
"The letter told you if you are a prefect Hermione, me and Harry are." Hermione face went chalk white at this point. Harry couldn't help but laugh, followed soon after by Ron. Hermione not a prefect, it was too funny. Hermione didn't think so and she ran up the Gringotts stairs in tears. Harry and Ron ran after her, trying not to laugh and telling her it was okay.  
  
Five minutes later the three of them all piled into one cart; Hermione had calmed down a bit. The rest of the Weasleys had all gone in another cart to their vault, while Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to Harry's. Hermione, who had never been down to the vaults before as her parents were muggles, was slightly nervous.  
  
"I read somewhere that there are dragons down here." Hermione told them.  
  
"Tell us something we don't already know Hermione, every one knows that!" Said Ron matter of factly.  
  
Hermione scowled at him and let go of the sides for a minute to turn round to ask Harry something when the cart started moving. Hermione gripped the sides again quicker than Harry could say Quidditch.  
  
A short while afterwards they arrived at Harry's vault. Hermione had gone slightly green and was shaking a bit. Harry opened the vault and quickly took out the money he needed from the piles of coins. Harry had never told the Dursleys about the fortune in wizard money that his parents had left him; they would have had in changed into muggle money and into their bank accounts before Harry could say a thing. Harry closed up the vault again and they got back in the cart for the ride back up to Diagon Alley.  
  
They went back into to the bright summer sunshine blinking a little.  
  
"Right then what do we need?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"You mean you haven't read the supply list yet." Hermione said looking amazed at Ron "And they chose you as a prefect."  
  
"Got a problem with that?" Said Ron. Harry broke them up before they got into another one of there infamous arguments.  
  
Harry got out his own list and read the contents to Ron.  
  
"Fifth Year Supply List Students will need The Standard book of Spells (Grade Five) by Miranda Bagshot. The Rise and fall of Dark Arts by T.T.Arthur. Apparation for Beginners by D.Isapear. O.W.L Revision guides for all subjects." Harry finished reading.  
  
"I've already got one of those books, I got it before first year, The Rise and Fall of Dark Arts. That's one of the books you're in Harry." Hermione said. Harry groaned.  
  
"I guess that book's on the list due to current circumstances. You know, with you know who being back " said Ron, " Anyway shouldn't we go to Flourish and Blotts, to buy them the books." They set off down to the winding street to where the bookshop was.  
  
They spent the rest of the day wandering in and out of shops until they got to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Harry and Ron's jaws dropped.  
  
"Wow, look at that" Ron gasped. A broom was in the Window. It was shiny and sleek. Hermione walked over to the window and read the small sign next to the broom.  
  
"The Lightening Bolt. This magnificent broom runs rings round the old Firebolt. It's twice as fast and twice as safe.  
  
Price on request.  
  
I don't know what you two are making such a fuss about - Harry's Firebolt is still good, it's only a broom for pities sake." Hermione shoved Harry and Ron away from the window back towards Gringotts where the rest of the Weasleys were waiting for them.  
  
*** "Harry Potter you will die at my hands before the end of the year. Your mudblood mother may have got you a few extra years but it's not enough. She was delaying the inevitable. It was written in prophecy before you were born." Harry woke with a start his hands over his scar, which was burning painfully. Ron woke up groaning.  
  
"What's wrong Harry, can't it wait till morning?" Then Ron looked over at Harry who was still clutching his forehead. "Oh my God Harry it's not your scar is it?" Not wanting to scare Ron who had already gone reasonably pale Harry shook his head.  
  
"Nah I've just got a headache that's all." Ron still looking dubious muttered something about going back to sleep, rolled over and started to snore. Harry was still sitting there with his hand on his head, despite the fact the pain had gone. He lay back down on the bed again, going over the dream in his mind, meaning to write to Sirius about it in the morning. Then he fell back to sleep.  
  
When he woke again the next morning neither Harry nor Ron remembered a thing. Except Harry had the vague suspicion he had forgotten something important.  
  
The end of the summer came far too quickly for Harry. Agreed with the prospect of Voldemort being around the Weasleys had been a lot more careful about letting Harry out the house, but when compared to the Dursleys it was heaven. It felt like Harry had only been there a couple of days when he was in Ron's room packing his stuff to leave. Hedwig had returned a few days before with a letter from Hagrid saying how much he would like the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry had already decided as long as they didn't turn out to have two faces, wipe his memory or turn out to be Voldemort's second in command they would be fine. The best teacher was Professor Lupin who had taught Harry in his third year. He had left when the entire school had found out he was a werewolf, not that it had bothered most of the students, just their parents.  
  
Mrs Weasley had ordered two taxi's again, the drivers didn't look to happy to see them. Last time they had travelled in these taxi's they had been attacked by Crookshanks (Hermione's pet cat/tiger) and Fred and George - Harry wasn't sure which was the worst. The journey was quite uneventful compared with last year. They arrived at Kings Cross with 20 minutes to spare so Mrs Weasley after a lot of persuasion agreed that if they put their stuff on the train they could go to the newsagent and get a drink. After dragging Ron away from marvelling at magazines ("They don't move, the pictures don't move!" He said poking one of the people on the front cover) they realised they now only had five minutes to get back to platform nine and three quarters. They ran out of the shop and down several escalators. Harry was the last to reach the barrier and he ran towards it feeling confident he would go through it.  
  
Harry felt himself go through the barrier and he opened his eyes which he had shut on impulse. He almost fainted with shock; the scene that greeted him was of a large grey room with twelve men wearing long black robes and masks. He was suddenly aware of his scar, which was feeling at that moment as though someone had just driven several red-hot pokers into it. He spun round to come face to face with his worst nightmare Lord Voldemort.  
  
"So we meet again Harry Potter." Said the high cold voice. The same voice then muttered something that Harry didn't quite catch. Everything suddenly went black and Harry remembered no more. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Harry woke up his head feeling as though someone had just stuffed his head full of cotton wool. The last thing he remembered was Voldemort pointing his wand at him. Harry then noticed his present surroundings he was in a small grey cell with a small window and a door. Harry was sitting on the cold, stone floor. There was a very hard looking bed underneath the window. Harry stood up shakily and climbed on the bed, which creaked as he sat down, noticing that the window had bars covering it. From what Harry could see out of the window he had no idea of where he was. He got off the bed and walked over to the door, it was solid metal with a very small window at the top again covered with bars. He sat on the bed trying to work out what was going on. He was suddenly aware how cold the room was. He couldn't hear anything outside of this room. He searched his pockets for his wand, which had been in his pocket when he had been at Kings Cross. All Harry could find in his pockets was his prefect badge. Harry, feeling slightly more than just panicky, jumped about a foot in the air when he heard the lock on the door grind open.  
  
"My master wishes to see you." Said a death eater, from behind his mask. The voice sounded very familiar, although Harry couldn't place it  
  
"Stuff him, where the hell am I?" Harry shouted at the DeathEater.  
  
"Temper, temper Mr Potter." Harry now knew who the DeathEater was he recognised the drawl of a voice. It was the father of his worst enemy at school, Lucius Malfoy. Harry had met Lucius Malfoy several times and knew he was a DeathEater; Malfoy grabbed Harry and dragged him on the long journey to the hall Harry remembered from before. His scar was started to hurt again, Harry bite his lip and turned round to face the wizard who had killed his parents.  
  
"DeathEaters I wish to be alone with the boy." Said the cold, high-pitched voice the DeathEaters bowed at Lord Voldemort and exited the room. "Potter," spat Voldemort, "I suppose you wonder where I have taken you? You are in Hogwarts sister school."  
  
"Hogwarts doesn't have a sister school, Hermione would have said so." Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.  
  
"Boy, if you don't shut up I will kill you now with no explanation of where you are." Voldemort paused," Hogwarts does have a sister school and you are standing in it. We are in Ireland; Salazar Slytherin founded this school after he left Hogwarts. None of the other Hogwarts three knew where this place was until; well we will get there later won't we. Anyway Salazar Slytherin kept this school secret from them for one hundred years. Salazar accepted only the most dark of wizard children: him and his descendant taught and picked them personally. Then, no one knows whom but someone betrayed the school and Harold Gryffindor, Godrics son, came to this school and after a long battle this school was closed and left empty until now. All those in the school were killed, no one was ever told about the place. I was the first to set foot in this place for over nine hundred years." Voldemort finished his story. Harry stood there trying to take it in.  
  
"So this was a school once." He said to himself looking around at the drab room comparing to Hogwarts which with the exception of the dungeons had at least a little colour.  
  
"Now Potter, I have something very interesting to tell you. What do you know about your family history?" Harry looked at him strangely. "Well you don't know what I am about to tell you, No one does, Thirty five years ago I had an affair with woman who was engaged to a man already. This woman become pregnant and broke off the affair. She assumed when the boy was born that he was her husband's son seeing as he looked so much like him the same hair and everything. I looked so similar to her husband you see, one of the reasons she had the affair with me. The boy was actually mine, I did the appropriate spells you see, before she realised herself to be pregnant. I did try to see him, I told her he was mine but she didn't let me see my own son. I wanted to raise my own son, as the heir to Slytherin, not let her raise him like any other boy. But she wouldn't let me. The boy got into Gryffindor to my disgust. I saw him twice after wards, once was at his mothers funeral, I killed her, you see, revenge for not giving me my son. The second time was when I killed him too. Now, Harry haven't you guessed who my son is yet, or would you like me to tell you. Oh I'll tell you anyway I've always hated guessing games, James Potter is my son and therefore the heir to Slytherin. Which makes you not only the heir of Slytherin but my Grandson." Harry felt his stomach drop.  
  
"Liar, I never saw you in the Mirror of Erised."  
  
"Oh but you would have seen me in my old state when I was younger." Harry had gone if possible even paler, this seemed to amuse Voldemort. "See you do still have wizard family Harry and, more than that, Slytherin blood in you."  
  
Suddenly the huge oak door was flung open and Harry out of the corner of his eye saw Sirius, Arabella Figg and Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway. Harry turned round to face them; Arabella and Sirius ran towards Harry while Dumbledore walked slowly towards Voldemort. As Dumbledore walked towards him, Voldemort looked worried before shouting, "I'll get you Potter." and he apparated out of the building. That was when Harry collapsed. *** When Harry woke up he found he was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He had no recollection of getting there. He turned over on his side, to see Sirius who was in dog form sleeping on the mat next to Harry's bed. Harry lay on his back trying to remember what had happened that was when it all came rushing back to him, Voldemort, his Grandfather. Harry felt physically sick just thinking about it, there had to be a mistake. Then Harry thought about it slightly more, I'm a parselltongue, I opened the chamber of secrets, the realisation hit him: I was almost put in Slytherin, there was no mistake I am the heir of Slytherin. Sirius then awoke and turned back into human form breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Harry was awake.  
  
"How are you then, you didn't half scare me when you collapsed I thought you had died" Sirius joked, looking very relieved. Harry forced himself to laugh.  
  
"I'm fine." He heard himself say.  
  
"Ron and Hermione found your wand, you dropped it, it's in your room with the rest of your stuff. They've been so worried about you."  
  
"How long have I been gone then?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"Well you had been missing about five days when we found you, you've been unconscious for about three days. Basically you've missed two Potion lessons!" Sirius answered him still looking worried, "Are you sure you're fine you look a bit pale."  
  
"I'm fine stop worrying, you're making me worry!"  
  
"Sorry," Sirius said, genuinely sorry.  
  
Harry realised he was being a bit blunt with Sirius.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Being horrible."  
  
"You're not being horrible."  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"No you're not"  
  
"I am." Harry said firmly.  
  
Sirius obviously sensing this argument was going nowhere said  
  
"You're right you're being the most horrible, annoying, obnoxious boy I know. Better?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Madame Pomfrey, then walked into the ward seeing Harry was awake she walked over him.  
  
"Mr Black would you kindly shut up, this boy needs rest and he is unlikely to get with you around. Do something useful like telling Albus the boy's awake." Sirius scowled and stomped out the room muttering something among the lines of 'that interfering woman always poking her nose in'.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave Harry some potion, which Harry recognised to be a potion he had drunk last year when Cedric had died. It caused dreamless sleep so Harry drunk it in one gulp and instantly fell asleep again. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Harry was allowed back into classes two days later. He was totally bored he had only been allowed two visitors: Professor Dumbledore and Sirius. Harry had learnt off Sirius that Professor Lupin was back as the defence against the dark arts teacher and had his pet dog Snuffles with him. Harry highly suspected this was so Sirius could keep an eye on him, although Sirius denied it. Sirius had also told him that all the staff now knew he was innocent of the crimes he had been imprisoned for. Harry had decided he wouldn't tell anyone about Voldemort, most people thought he himself was dark wizard as it was.  
  
Harry went up to the Gryffindor Common room during breakfast to get his books only to knocked over by Hermione.  
  
"Harry, Harry you're alright." She hugged him; Harry patted her head awkwardly. When she eventually let go of him Harry saw Ron standing behind her looking worriedly at him.  
  
"You look terrible, Harry!" Ron said  
  
"Thanks Ron," Said Harry.  
  
"I got your books and stuff for you." Ron said handing Harry his bag, "Hermione has been doing you're notes for you and collecting homework. Aren't you lucky you can catch up?" He said very sarcastically. Hermione scowled at him.  
  
"It's a very important year for you two." She began  
  
".We've got our O.W.L's at the end of this year" Ron finished for her. "I've heard this speech a hundred times already this week!" Harry laughed. "We've got Defence first you'll never guess who the teacher is!"  
  
" Oh no Lockhart's back, no it must be Quirrel plastic surgeons can work wonders nowadays, or could it possibly be Professor Lupin?" Harry suggested looking innocently at him.  
  
"That's not fair, Snuffles told you." Harry then noticed the badge on Hermione's robes.  
  
"So you are a prefect then, Hermione." He asked.  
  
"What, oh yeah they forgot to send me the letter, Peeves caused a two hundred year old vase to smash just before they sent it and I was sent the wrong letter."  
  
The three of them heard the bell and they set off down to Defence against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Oh Harry you'll never guess who the new Quidditch captain is now Wood's left?" Ron said.  
  
"Neville?" Harry guessed, grinning.  
  
"Damn he guessed it," said Ron trying to pull a face of innocence, but not succeeding. "No you idiot, it's you, the tryouts are tomorrow for the new positions you have to chose a new chaser and keeper."  
  
They arrived outside the classroom realising they were ten minutes early.  
  
"Peeves's new trick he rings the bell early to confuse everyone. Well shall we go in any way?" It wasn't really a question. Hermione pushed open the door and they entered the room. A large black dog A.K.A Harry's godfather greeted them.  
  
"Hi Snuffles" said Harry patting the dog on the head.  
  
"Oh it's you three, I thought it was someone else." Said the dog as it transformed back into Sirius. A door at the back of the room opened and Professor Lupin entered the room.  
  
"Hello Harry, feeling better?" Harry noticed he looked a lot healthier than the last time they met.  
  
"Yes Professor," The door opened and Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas entered. Harry glanced over at where Sirius had been standing seconds earlier and saw only a large dog.  
  
"Harry you're back," Seamus said grinning at Harry. Harry returned the smile.  
  
Five minutes later the entire class had arrived. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the back of the room.  
  
"What did you do last lesson?" Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Nothing really, we were discussing different places you could be," Harry looked at her, "Lavender's was closest she thought you were in Belfast, you were only thirty miles away from there." Lavender and Parvati were giggling at the back of the room.  
  
"Shh quiet girls, come on now quiet." Said Professor Lupin to the two of them. "Now today we are going to be doing about Lord Voldemort's early life." This comment brought a series of gasps from the class; no one said his name. Harry noticed Sirius was still in the room, this just gave Harry proof that he was keeping an eye on him. Harry had felt himself go pale when Lupin had mentioned his name, so he looked down at his desk. "Now could you please open your books on page three hundred and twelve. Now who knows anything about his days at Hogwarts?" As Harry suspected the entire class with the exception of himself had their hands in the air. Professor Lupin noticed this but ignored it. "Yes Dean"  
  
"He opened the Chamber of Secrets and set a basilisk on the entire school."  
  
"Correct, does anyone know where the chamber is and what it is. Yes Neville."  
  
"Only the heir of Slytherin can open it because you have to be a parseltongue" Harry felt sick at this point.  
  
"So no-one knows where it is?" Professor Lupin said, Hermione and Ron both had their hands in the air but Professor Lupin ignored them, "Harry?"  
  
Harry felt himself automatically answer.  
  
"In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, well that's the entrance, the chamber's under the school."  
  
"Correct, very good." Lupin answered.  
  
"Now what name did he take at Hogwarts?" The lesson continued in this vein for quite sometime until.  
  
"Now no one knows what happened to Tom Riddle from the period between when he left Hogwarts and when he resurfaced as Voldemort." Sirius who had been watching Harry for quite sometime, noticed Harry had gone so pale he could of passed as a ghost. The bell rang at this point for break. The class packed up in record time.  
  
"Now class no home work this week for working so well." The class exited quickly with the exception of Ron, Harry and Hermione. Sirius resumed his normal form.  
  
"Harry can I talk to you quickly in private." He didn't wait for an answer but dragged Harry into Lupin's office "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing" Harry made for the door but Sirius was too quick for him.  
  
"So the fact you go pale every time Voldemort is mentioned is just my imagination, see you've done it again. You never used to be afraid of his name."  
  
"Nothing is wrong now can I go or have I got to stay here and listen to you making false accusations at me." With that Harry left the room.  
  
Hermione and Ron were waiting for him when he left the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked him  
  
"He wanted to check I was okay" Harry replied, "So what have we got next, Hermione?  
  
"Arithmancy, no you must have Divination." She stated automatically, looking at Harry "Are you okay?"  
  
""Will everyone stop asking me that, yes, I'm one hundred percent fine" Harry said shortly, "See you later Hermione."  
  
"Yeah see you later," Ron said as him and Harry headed off on the long journey to Divination.  
  
***  
  
As the lesson drew to a close Professor Trelawny started to tell them about their homework when she froze as though in a trance and in a voice most unlike her own she chanted:  
  
"When Enemies unite in the form of a baby they will killed by those still not united. The child will be left alone, more powerful than any before him. This child will grow up unaware of these powers until he is killed by those who are still not united. A flame will sacrifice it's self for the child." Professor Trelawny came back to her normal state and gazed round the class seeming surprised at the shocked looks she was getting off the class.  
  
"What is wrong with you dears?" She asked, when Lavender and Parvati told her she laughed and told them they must be imagining it. The class left still discussing it.  
  
"Harry in our end of year exams two years ago you said she did that then, Dumbledore said it was a real predication." Ron said.  
  
"Well why don't one of you go and tell him I'm going to see Snuffles." Instead of that though he headed straight for the Gryffindor tower.  
  
When he got there he ran upstairs to his dorm. He flung himself on his bed and tried to make sense of what Professor Trelawny had said, he had got nowhere when the door opened and Ron entered  
  
"I thought you were going to see Snuffles" Ron said to Harry.  
  
"I changed my mind" Harry replied  
  
"Are coming down for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah okay" The two of them walked down to the Dining Hall. When Harry entered there was a lot of muttering. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Good lesson?" She asked, the two of them then launched into a detailed story of what had happened. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Saturday was the day of the Quidditch Trials. Harry as captain of the Gryffindor team had to select a new chaser and keeper. Harry went down to the Quidditch Pitch on his own with his Firebolt before anyone else had even woken up. Sirius had bought him the broomstick for Christmas two years before. As Sirius hadn't left a note saying who the broom was from, and the entire country thought Sirius wanted Harry dead, the broom had been confiscated and Harry hadn't got it back until it had been through rigorous anti-hex checking.  
  
Harry hadn't been down to the Quidditch pitch since Cedric had died, the place held too many memories. Harry suddenly heard a bark from behind him, guessing who it was he said.  
  
"Checking up on me again Sirius?" Harry turned round to see Sirius standing behind him.  
  
"I am not checking up on you Harry." Harry grinned at him.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Harry heard the voices of other Gryffindor students coming down to the pitch. Sirius had obviously heard them too as he transformed back into a dog. The other Gryffindors turned out to be the other members of the team, Fred and George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson.  
  
"Hey Harry." Fred said to him "Got any good strategies for winning the Quidditch cup this year?"  
  
"Not yet" Harry replied.  
  
Ten minutes later about twenty students were on the pitch each holding a broom. Among them were Ron and his sister Ginny. Harry also saw Dean and Seamus from his year. Harry sorted them out into groups of those who wanted to be just chasers and those who just wanted to be keepers. There was also a group of students who didn't care either way.  
  
Harry made all of them do a short flying test and eliminated about five who couldn't even work out which end of a broom was which. He then tested the ones who wanted to be chasers by making them score into the hoops at each end of the course and throw the Quaffle to each other. He tested the Keepers by seeing if they could stop the chasers scoring. After about two hours Harry had got a short list of five students. Two for the Keeper position, Ron and a sixth year girl called Rachael Howe. There were three for the chaser position Ginny, Colin Creevey and a seventh year boy called Mark Lovejoy. Harry told them he would tell them whom he had chosen for the team, tomorrow. Four of them went back up to the castle with the team, Ron however stayed behind.  
  
"Ron go up to the castle I need to talk to Sirius."  
  
"Sirius is here, where?" Harry indicated at the stands where he had seen Sirius go earlier.  
  
"Oh okay, do you want me to take your Firebolt?" Harry nodded and handed Ron the broomstick. Ron then headed back to the castle. Harry walked up the stairs to where Sirius was sitting. He changed into human form.  
  
"Hi again, so who do you think for the team?" Harry asked Sirius sitting down next to him.  
  
" Ron for keeper and Colin for chaser. Ginny should be reserve though, she is good but Colin was better." Harry had to agree with Sirius. It was the only time Harry had seen Colin without his camera and the boy had talent at flying.  
  
"Colin seemed to like you, Harry." Sirius was right the forth year boy hero-worshipped Harry. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked looking concerned. Harry was sitting there frowning.  
  
"If I pick Ron everyone is going to think it's because his my best friend."  
  
"But he's better than that girl, he's a good flyer and good at stopping goals, isn't that what counts."  
  
"You're right." Said Harry  
  
"Harry, are you sure you're feeling better after that whole Voldemort thing?" Sirius asked changing the topic quickly in the hopes of actually getting an answer out of him. Harry had almost forgotten about Voldemort during the Quidditch trials and he snapped back at Sirius.  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be, I've got homework better go, bye." Harry got up and ran down the stairs back to the castle. Sirius sat there stunned for a minute at Harry's sudden change of mood before jumping up, transforming, and running after Harry.  
  
***  
  
In what felt like no time at all it was Halloween. Ron had been so pleased Harry had picked him for Keeper he had let Harry copy all his homework for a month. Hermione, of course, disapproved of this. Sirius had still not got to the bottom of what was making Harry so withdrawn, he had given up asking Harry what was wrong due to the fact every time he did he had his head bitten off.  
  
Harry was running late for the feast because Snape had given him a detention giving in his homework five minutes late. The fact that Malfoy gave his in two days late and he had got ten points to Slytherin for an excellent essay was just unfair.  
  
Harry went down to the common room and came face to face with Sirius.  
  
"Sirius I'm running late can I talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"No, what's wrong?"  
  
"Sirius I need to go to the feast." Harry started to walk towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Is it to do with your parents?" Harry stopped and turned round to face him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well it's obviously to do with Voldemort you go pale every time someone mentions him."  
  
"It's not to do with him." Harry lied.  
  
"You're lying Harry."  
  
"How do you know I'm lying?" He asked  
  
"Because you're using exactly the same tone your father used to use when he was telling a teacher that his homework had been eaten by a rampaging hippogriff."  
  
"Nothing is wrong." Harry insisted, aware that his voice didn't sound that sure.  
  
"Well it obviously is because you're lying to me."  
  
"Okay, fine I'll tell you, I've got a crush on Snape."  
  
"Harry," Sirius said in an exasperated tone, " That is not what's wrong with you. What is wrong you're not leaving this room until you tell me, so why make it so long winded?" Harry said nothing but looked at the floor. He had never noticed how pleasant the red and gold carpet was until just now.  
  
"Harry," Sirius said, "I want the truth, now!"  
  
"Well you're not going to find out are you." Harry made a sudden dash for the portrait hole, but Sirius was to quick for him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Harry what is wrong, you're worrying me." All the weeks of worrying and keeping everything bottled up inside him had built up. Suddenly Harry burst into tears. Sirius looked shocked for a second before walking over to him and putting his arms around him.  
  
"Harry, please, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Voldemort he's my, my grandfather." Harry eventually said in between sobs. Sirius went quiet and pulled Harry onto one of the couches, still hugging Harry.  
  
"Shh," he said trying to make Harry stop crying, it wasn't working. Harry now had his head buried in Sirius's shoulder. "What happened?" Sirius was told the entire story. Harry finished with:  
  
"So I'm the heir of Slytherin." Harry was still crying, despite Sirius's desperate attempts to make him stop.  
  
"It's okay, shh, we'll tell Professor Dumbledore in the morning." To Sirius's great surprise this made Harry worse.  
  
"You can't tell anyone, please Sirius." Harry said.  
  
"But."  
  
"Please or I'll never forgive you."  
  
"But Harry."  
  
"No Sirius."  
  
"Okay I promise I won't tell anyone except if he tries to kill you again or threatens you." Harry nodded, still crying. Sirius sat there for about half an hour with Harry's head on his shoulder. Sirius suddenly realised Harry had stopped crying.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?"  
  
There was no reply. Sirius looked down at Harry and realised he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Sirius sat there trying to decide whether or not he should wake Harry up for about five minutes, before picking him up and carrying him up to his dormitory. He laid Harry under the covers and removed his glasses and shoes. He sat there stroking Harry's hair, when he heard a voice from downstairs.  
  
"Harry are you in here?" It was Hermione.  
  
Sirius ran downstairs.  
  
"Sirius where's Harry?"  
  
"He's upstairs he had a headache so I told him to go to bed." Sirius lied.  
  
"Oh, so is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah he's fine. Go back to the feast Hermione."  
  
Okay, see you." She left.  
  
Sirius sat down. Harry wasn't the only one who had to lie to avoid suspicion. 


	7. chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Harry woke up the next morning feeling as though he had been run over by a car or possibly the Knight Bus. His head was pounding. He sat up and got out of bed, only to trip over something large on the floor. The thing growled Harry looked round and saw a large black dog on the floor, which quickly transformed.  
  
"Sirius, this may sound like a stupid question, but why are you lying on my bedroom floor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Checking you're okay."  
  
"Well I'm fine."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Positive, go away and annoy Professor Lupin. Or whatever it is you do during the day when you're not annoying me."  
  
"Fine, but if you feel worse just come and find me okay. "  
  
"Fine, whatever I've got to go Sirius, I'll be late for Potions and have yet another detention off of Snape."  
  
Sirius gave Harry a questioning look.  
  
"What have I done this time Sirius?" Harry asked,  
  
"Nothing, see you later." Sirius transformed and left the room. Harry got dressed and sprinted down to the dungeon where he had Potions. Harry slide into his seat next to Ron and Hermione. Snape hadn't noticed Harry was late as he had been talking to Malfoy.  
  
"Are you feeling better Harry?" Hermione asked him. Harry looked blankly back at her. "Sirius said you had a headache, has it gone?"  
  
"What oh yeah it has" said Harry making a mental note to himself to ask Sirius what else he had told Ron and Hermione about himself. Snape walked to the front of the classroom.  
  
"We will be learning how to brew a Polyjuice Potion today." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, they had brewed a Polyjuice potion in their second year when they had been trying to find out whether Malfoy had anything to do with the attacks that had been going on. " Please go and sit next to the partner you have been assigned with." Harry's heart dropped Snape wouldn't put him with Ron and Hermione. "Parkinson and Granger, Goyle and Longbottom" the list went on like this for a while until "Weasley and Crabbe" Harry guessed what was coming next it would be exactly the same as every other time. " Potter and Malfoy," Harry groaned and picked up his stuff to move over to where Malfoy was sitting. Snape then droned on about how to make the potion, Harry was only half listening to what the teacher was saying, his mind had started to slip back to the previous night's events. It then slipped back to Voldemort's castle; Harry kept replaying the events in his head.  
  
"Potter have you heard of the word concentration, or is no concentration hereditary?" Harry jumped, Snape was standing behind him. "Maybe you should try concentrating unless you want to end up like your parents, useless, your mother I believe managed to get herself pregnant at nineteen." Harry felt a sudden rush of anger. "I personally think you're better off without them, I'd pity you if they were still alive." Harry couldn't stop himself he leapt up and yelled back at Snape.  
  
"If they were so useless how comes they were headboy and girl?" The entire class looked up.  
  
"Potter the only thing your father was good at was catching a little ball that flies around in the air and if you can do it, it can't be hard." Said Snape slightly louder than before. "Maybe if your parents hadn't hung round with riffraff like Black, Lupin and Pettigrew they might have been better off."  
  
"At least they had friends from what I know you had none what so ever"  
  
"Oh what a criminal, a werewolf and a traitor, great friends."  
  
"He is not a criminal and you know it."  
  
"Maybe not for that crime but for others. Remember Potter, your saint like father tried to kill me helped by his little friends."  
  
"My father risked his life trying to save you."  
  
"Only after Black and Lupin tried to kill me. If Black hadn't told me to do it he wouldn't have needed to save me would he."  
  
"Lupin had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Let me guess he told you that and you believed him, face it Potter, Black tried to kill me."  
  
"I wish he had managed." It wasn't Harry who had shouted this out but Ron.  
  
"I'd be quiet Weasley your family's no better than his." Ron went brick red.  
  
"I feel sorry for you having Black as a godfather. I think Black should have gone to Azkaban six years earlier than he did, no Azkaban's far to good for him." Harry was about to lunge at Snape when the bell went, Ron leapt up and grabbed the back of Harry's robes.  
  
"Harry ignore him he's not worth it." Snape smiled at him.  
  
"Maybe you should curb that temper, it may get you in trouble one day." With that Snape left the room leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione alone in there. Harry grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the room followed closely by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry you shouldn't let him get to you like that." Hermione said, Harry ignored her. He turned to the right as they got to they top of the stairs.  
  
"Harry where are you going we've got Charms which in case you've forgotten is this way." Said Ron indicating to his left.  
  
"Tell Flitwick I've got a headache." and he continued to walk in the opposite direction. Harry knocked on a door it was opened by Professor Lupin who was carrying a large pile of books.  
  
"Hi Harry, I take it you want to talk to Snuffles." Harry nodded "He's in there I've got to go, fourth year Ravenclaw class." Lupin left, Harry walked into the office. Sirius was asleep in dog form in the corner. He woke up when Harry entered the room.  
  
"Haven't you got a class to go to?" Sirius asked, Harry nodded. "You look terrible are you okay?"  
  
"That git Snape."  
  
"What's he said?"  
  
"He just started on me, called you a criminal, said Azkaban was too good for you, told me my parents were useless, called you and Professor Lupin riffraff."  
  
"Oh the usual then." Harry didn't say anything. "You didn't believe what he said. He's only picking on you because I had a run in with him yesterday." Sirius said  
  
"No of course I don't believe him. What happened?"  
  
" Don't ask. So why have you come to see me, he's never got to you before."  
  
"I know but." Harry started  
  
"Harry ignore him." Harry flopped down on a chair.  
  
"Can't I drop Potions?"  
  
"It's compulsory."  
  
"Oh, how do you know?"  
  
"I tried to drop it, when I was at Hogwarts."  
  
"Fine well can't I get him fired."  
  
"And how are you planning to do that."  
  
"I hadn't got that far."  
  
"Harry he's trying to get to you."  
  
"Well it's working."  
  
"Harry just don't listen to him, you only have one two hour a lesson a week, you don't have to see him any more than that."  
  
"Fine. Sirius why did you tell Snape to go down the tunnel?" Harry asked  
  
"Because that interfering git managed to get me detention for a term."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You don't want to know. What lesson are you missing?"  
  
"Charms."  
  
"Well shouldn't you be going?"  
  
"I can just copy off Ron or Hermione."  
  
"I don't think that's the idea, you'll just get in more trouble if you don't go."  
  
"Yeah, but I'll be late."  
  
"Harry" Sirius, said warningly.  
  
"I don't want to go!" Harry said finally.  
  
"Fine stay here but be quiet, read your Charms book or something." Harry spent the rest of the lesson in Lupin's office reading his book while Sirius went back to sleep. Harry guessed he was exhausted from spending the entire night with him. He met Hermione and Ron in the Hall at lunch.  
  
"Where the hell did you go?" Ron asked  
  
"To see Snuffles."  
  
"During a lesson?"  
  
"I needed to ask him something, can I borrow your Charms notes Hermione?"  
  
"Harry you know I hate copying"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Sure Harry no problem." Hermione gave the two of them an exasperated look and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry took a pumpkin sandwich from the plate in front of him.  
  
"Snape at one o'clock." Ron muttered in Harry's ear. Harry looked up and saw Snape walk up to the teacher's table and sit next to Lupin.  
  
"Why's he sitting next to Lupin, they hate each other don't they?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I've decided to ignore him. I mean I can't let him get to me can I" With that Harry started to eat his sandwich.  
  
Harry stood in the changing room in front of the six other Gryffindor Quidditch players. It was now two weeks after the Snape incident. Harry guessed Sirius had said something to Snape, because Snape hadn't said anything to Harry for the last two lessons.  
  
"Okay now I'm not going to do a Wood and give a long speech on how we are going to win, because we know we are so lets go and thrash Hufflepuff." The team cheered and led out onto the pitch. They walked out to roar of noise. Harry couldn't help but keep replaying the last match he had played against Hufflepuff in his head. He had been playing against Cedric.  
  
Harry walked over to shake hands with the team's captain Boris Cork; Boris was the year above Harry and played Keeper. A short girl with ginger corkscrew curls waved at him. She was the seeker for the other team. Her name was Siobhan O' Shea and she was the year below Harry. As the teams pushed off she flew over to where Harry was hovering.  
  
"Good luck Harry, you'll need it." She said before flying off to the other side of the pitch.  
  
Harry was concentrating so hard on finding the Snitch he only just saw the bludger that came hurtling towards him in time. He spun round to avoid it glaring over at the Hufflepuff beater who had hit at him, John Levins.  
  
Harry scanned the pitch for the Snitch listening to Lee Jordan's commentary.  
  
"Colin Creevey passes to Alicia Spinnet, nice catch from Hufflepuff, Rosalind Butterworth passes to Holly Gates, Gates tries to score but a spectacular save from Ron Weasley a good find by the Gryffindor team." Harry then saw it, the Snitch was hovering over by the goalpost near Ron he hadn't seen it. Neither had Siobhan by the look of it she was still hovering around the other goalposts, Harry was about to go after it when.  
  
"Hufflepuff scores."  
  
The Snitch had flown off when the Quaffle had flown towards it. Harry swore at himself. About an hour later the score was Gryffindor 60 Hufflepuff 10. Harry hadn't seen the Snitch again; it had started to rain.  
  
Harry saw it again about two hours after that. The snitch was by the Slytherin stands, he speed towards the stands Siobhan closely on his tail the Snitch speed towards the ground, Harry followed it Siobhan was still on his tail. Harry realised suddenly how close he was to the ground, the snitch was hovering about 10 cm off the ground. Siobhan had also realised that and she pulled out of the dive. Harry carried on until suddenly he pulled up.  
  
"I've got it, I've got the Snitch."  
  
"Gryffindor win the match 210 points to 10!" The noise from the crowd was thunderous.  
  
Please Review, please. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Harry's euphoria at beating Hufflepuff lasted several days, he had in fact during that time almost forgotten about Voldemort or at least he would have had it not been for a certain godparent of his. Sirius kept looking at Harry as though Harry was going to start crying at any moment. Harry actually felt a lot better about the whole situation now he had told Sirius but Sirius didn't seem to want to believe him. No - one had heard anything from Voldemort for several months. In fact Harry was feeling remarkably good by the time it came to the Christmas holidays. Everyone in Gryffindor was going home for the holidays apart from Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry woke up around eleven on the first day of the holidays and was surprised to find no one in his dormitory that was until he looked at his clock that said it was eleven. Harry had the vague suspicion he was meant to be somewhere soon before it hit him.  
  
"Hagrid." Harry had told Hagrid yesterday he would go and visit him that day at around eleven. Harry threw some clothes on and ran down the stairs to the common room where Ron and Hermione sat.  
  
"We were just about to get you we are meant to be meeting Hagrid." Ron said  
  
"I know can we just go." Harry said heading towards the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione followed him. They had just reached the Entrance Hall when a large black dog walked out in front of them.  
  
"What do you want now?" Harry said exasperatedly the dog transformed.  
  
"Harry it's not safe for you to go out." Said Sirius  
  
"I'll risk it" said Harry walking towards the door. "Voldemort." Ron shuddered at the sound of the name. ".hasn't got into the grounds yet has he?"  
  
"Fine but you get captured again I'm not rescuing you!"  
  
"So, see you." Harry went through the door.  
  
"You know, Harry if you were captured he would rescue you he's just bluffing." Said Hermione.  
  
"Of course I do I'm not stupid" Harry replied. The three of them headed over to Hagrid's house.  
  
Ron knocked on the door and Hagrid answered.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione come in." The moment they stepped in the door Hagrid's pet dog attacked them. Fang was highly loveable and instead of biting them licked the three of them to death. Hagrid had a pile of home made rock cakes on the table, which he offered them, they declined having previous experience of Hagrid's cooking.  
  
"So anything interesting happened recently?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"No nothing at all." Hermione replied, she was about to say something else when a loud crashing sound filled the room.  
  
"Hagrid what was that?" Harry asked looking worried Hagrid had a track record for dangerous animals.  
  
"Er that would be." began Hagrid before a plumed two legged winged creature with a serpentine body appeared before them. The creature was about two- foot long.  
  
"Hagrid what is that." Harry asked backing away from the creature.  
  
"An Occamy," Hagrid replied, "It's the subject for the next Care of Magical creatures lesson."  
  
"Hagrid, Occamy are classified xxxx by the ministry, that's very dangerous." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh don't worry Petal wouldn't hurt anyone" Hagrid told her.  
  
"Petal" said Harry in disbelief. Hagrid had a knack of misnaming his pets. A certain three headed dog named Fluffy sprang to mind. Petal advanced towards them, they took a step back.  
  
"Harry, I've just remembered didn't Professor Dumbledore want to see you over that thing." Ron said looking pointedly at Harry.  
  
" What, oh yeah that thing." Harry cottoned on to what Ron was trying to do.  
  
"What thing?" Hagrid asked  
  
"Oh Harry has to see Professor Dumbledore because." Ron started  
  
"He's failing Divination." Hermione finished for him.  
  
"Sorry Hagrid we've got to go." Harry said  
  
"Fine I'll see you lot around then." Hagrid said. They left the house.  
  
"Can't Hagrid keep something nice and safe for once like a hamster." Harry said.  
  
"Hagrid would get the only man eating one in the world." Hermione replied as they entered the front door.  
  
Please Review 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Harry woke up on Christmas day and found Ron was already awake and dressed.  
  
"Harry we have to go down to the common room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dunno but Sirius left a note for us on the door saying to meet him and Professor Lupin down there."  
  
Harry pulled on some clothes and followed Ron down the stairs.  
  
"Happy Christmas." Sirius and Professor Lupin said. They were sitting in armchairs by the fire.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked  
  
"Don't know, probably still in bed." Was the reply they got from Sirius, he had no sooner said it than Hermione entered the common room. "Now down to the more fun proceedings, the presents."  
  
The five of them spent the next hour or so unwrapping presents. Hermione had given Harry a book on Quidditch, Ron had bought him a set of Chudley Cannons Chocolate Frog Cards (special edition) and also a chocolate frog card he had found a few days ago.  
  
"Thanks Ron." Said Harry laughing.  
  
"What is it?" Said Sirius  
  
"A chocolate frog card."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"A Harry Potter card."  
  
"Oh, what does it say?" Said Sirius bemusedly  
  
"Harry Potter is most famous for his defeat of the Dark Lord in 1981 at the age of one. Because he was orphaned during the same attack Harry grew up with his only remaining family who were muggles. Harry was Triwizard champion and attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was the youngest House Quidditch player in over a century when he was picked in his first year to play Seeker for the Gryffindor team." Harry finished reading.  
  
"See Harry you're really famous now." Ron said grinning. Harry turned the card over and saw it was the picture they had used when he had first been picked for the Triwizard tournament when he had been in the Daily Prophet.  
  
Harry finished unwrapping his last few presents when Sirius took something from behind the chair, it was wrapped up at was long and thin. Harry took it and unwrapped it. A shinning broomstick fell onto the floor emblazoned with the words Lightening Bolt.  
  
"Sirius you already bought me a broom."  
  
"Well I'll take it back if you don't want it."  
  
"Of course he wants it he's not stupid." Said Ron  
  
Harry handed the broom over for Ron to admire because he saw the last card on the floor was addressed to him. Harry picked up the card, he didn't recognise the writing on it, it was slanted and sharp.  
  
He opened the card and went deathly pale. Sirius looked up at Harry and walked over to him removing the card from his hand. He read to himself.  
  
"To Harry Happy Christmas Love Your Grandfather"  
  
"That sick minded bastard!" Sirius said out loud, fuming.  
  
"Sirius what's wrong?" Hermione asked looking worried, Sirius ignored her and spoke to Harry.  
  
"Harry that's it we're telling Dumbledore."  
  
"Telling Dumbledore what?" Said Ron  
  
"Do we have to tell him?" Harry said still deathly pale.  
  
"Tell him what?" Asked Lupin.  
  
"Yes, are you coming or not Harry?" Asked Sirius  
  
"Fine." Harry followed him out of the common room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked Professor Lupin, he shrugged.  
  
Sirius strode the corridor still clutching the card in his hand.  
  
"Sirius, you're still in human form, someone might see you." Harry said.  
  
"What, oh yeah." Sirius transformed and ran down the corridors to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry ended up sprinting to keep up with him. They reached the gargoyle that guarded the moving staircase to the Headmaster's office. Sirius resumed his normal form.  
  
"Liquorice Wand" he said and the gargoyle sprung back to reveal the staircase. When they reached the top Sirius knocked at the door and waited for an answer.  
  
Dumbledore opened the door of the office.  
  
"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" He said smiling good- naturedly at them.  
  
"This came for Harry." Sirius said holding up the card, Dumbledore looked at Sirius strangely.  
  
"Well it is normal for people to get Christmas cards during the festive season." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Not like this, can we come in?" Sirius asked  
  
"Why of course." Dumbledore motioned for the two of them to come in. "Now Mr Black what is bothering you?"  
  
"Well you see." Sirius explained everything to Dumbledore. Harry didn't say a word during this time. Sirius ended by giving the card to Dumbledore who read it before ripping it up into tiny pieces.  
  
"That would explain to me why Voldemort wished to kill you in the first place Harry." Dumbledore said smiling at Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled.  
  
Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed Harry through his half moon glasses.  
  
"It is time" he said, "for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago. Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything. Your mother Harry, your mother was in fact a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor himself. I just thought Voldemort wanted the heir of Gryffindor dead. Now things are far clearer. It seems Harry you are the union of two age-old enemies. " Harry sat there stunned before he remembered something from the beginning of term.  
  
"Professor, at the beginning of term Professor Trelawny made a prediction, a real one I mean. She said something about enemies uniting and then dying and then about the one left being powerful when the flame sacrifices itself. Do you think it's about me?"  
  
"Very likely, but did you know that's the third real prediction she's made? I think another pay rise is in order. Now Harry are you okay over all of this?" Dumbledore asked looking worriedly at Harry. Harry nodded.  
  
"I think so sir."  
  
"Well maybe you too should go back to your common room I'm sure the others will be waiting."  
  
Harry and Sirius left the room not saying anything to each other.  
  
"Are we going to tell them?" Harry asked at last breaking the silence.  
  
"Why worry them. Tell them later, it's Christmas after all."  
  
That night Harry lay in bed thinking over what Professor Trelawny had said. When the flame sacrifices itself. What Harry wanted to know was who or what the flame was. Deciding it would all fit into place eventually Harry fell asleep. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Later, next term, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat with the rest of their class in Defence against the Dark Arts learning about how to defeat a basilisk, Harry who had already defeated a basilisk when he had been twelve was daydreaming while looking out of the window.  
  
***  
  
"Master will the plan work do you think?" Said a small weedy voice Harry recognised as Wormtail's. The next voice was the one that chilled Harry's body, it was a high cold voice that could be no one else's but Voldemort's. "Of course it will work why wouldn't it?"  
  
"Every other attempt has failed." Said Wormtail nervously.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "By the end of the day Harry Potter will be dead there is no doubt about it."  
  
***  
  
Harry came back to the classroom, suddenly aware of the fact his scar was hurting, he was about to tell Professor Lupin when the bell rang. Harry decided to go to tell Dumbledore, that what the Professor had always told him to do if his scar hurt. He told Ron and Hermione he was going to the Hospital Wing because he had a headache. He went up to the corridor that contained Dumbledore's office. He walked up to the Gargoyle that guarded the moving staircase he suddenly remembered he had no idea what the password was to get in as he knew Dumbledore had changed it since Christmas when Peeves had managed to get in and graffiti all over the room. Harry started to yell sweet names at the statue and was starting to give up hope when he yelled out in total desperation.  
  
"Fizzy Lifting Drink!"  
  
To his amazement the gargoyle moved out of the way. Thinking about it, it just goes to show what top wizards do in their spare time. He finally reached the top of the staircase and knocked on the door. Rubbing his scar in a hope of easing the pain he waited for a reply. A mumbled come in, in a voice that sounded most dissimilar to Dumbledore's normal voice answered him. Harry pushed open the door and nearly fainted in shock.  
  
Dumbledore was lying in an unconscious heap on the floor and standing behind him was a very familiar figure.  
  
"Potter how considerate of you to drop in on us, we were just about to send for you." Said Voldemort. "Wormtail shut the door." Harry looked behind him and saw Wormtail slam the door Harry had just come through shut. Harry could feel his scar burning on his forehead. "It is very stupid of you to walk straight into our trap willingly, the genes obviously come from your mother's side of the family." Harry said nothing. "Oh well now I have a perfect opportunity to kill you and nothing can save you, Accio wand."  
  
Harry felt his wand fly out of his pocket and saw it land in Voldemort's outstretched hand. Harry looked round the office for something to protect himself with and saw nothing at first. He saw the window was open and had a brief idea of jumping out of it he then remembered just how high up he was and instantly thought better of the idea. Then it struck him he ran behind Voldemort and grabbed a glass case he threw it on the ground shattering it and picked up from the shards of broken glass the sword he had found in his second year, the sword of Godric Gryffindor.  
  
"And what are you planning to do with that." Said Voldemort looking if it was possible amused at the sight of Harry brandishing a sword.  
  
"I can use it I defeated a Basilisk with it once." Said Harry sounding a great deal braver than he felt, he actually had no idea what he was going to do with it either. Voldemort flicked his wand and the sword flew out of Harry's grasp and hit the wall behind him.  
  
"You know I'm going to kill you, so stop prolonging the inevitable. Crucio." Harry rolled out of the way just in time. "So that's how you want to play is it well let's try it this way, Ulutatrus." Harry didn't have time to move and the spell hit Harry on the chest. The pain, which followed was one hundred times more intense than the Crucio spell. Voldemort lifted the spell. "Do you like it I invented it myself it's an upgraded Crucio spell. Now though I think it's time to say goodbye to my only grandson it's a shame really, now there's no one to carry on the Slytherin line but it has to be done doesn't it. Avada Kavada."  
  
A flash of green light filled the room and the boy who lived fell lifeless to the floor, his final memory being Voldemort laughing triumphantly.  
  
Only one chapter left people, please review. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Lord Voldemort stood triumphantly over the body of his finally vanquished foe. Harry Potter lay still, cold and lifeless on the floor. He could hardly believe he had done it after all these years Harry Potter the boy who lived, was dead. Looking at him Voldemort couldn't believe he hadn't killed him sooner, he looked so young and defenceless. A flash of red distracted him from his thoughts; he looked up and to his surprise saw a phoenix circle around the room before landing on the floor next to Harry.  
  
"Wormtail, get rid of it." He ordered and, obediently Wormtail starting towards it. He had almost reached the bird when a golden light appeared around the bird. Startled, Wormtail jumped back.  
  
"What is going on Master?" He said looking shocked at the bird whose golden feathers had now started to fall rapidly on the floor, the light had grown and now covered Harry's body. A sudden movement in the corner of the room made both of them jump.  
  
"Would you care to explain what is going on?" Asked Professor Dumbledore who had regained consciousness and was emitting the same cold fury he had done at the end of the previous year. Voldemort bolted towards the fire and called out some obscure name, which Dumbledore didn't catch. Wormtail however didn't get out of the room before Dumbledore froze him with a freezing spell.  
  
A phoenix's song now filled the room as Dumbledore dropped to the floor to see what was happening. A flash of light suddenly blinded him and as his sight came back to him he gasped.  
  
One Week Later  
  
"So the trial was a success."  
  
"Yes he's free at last."  
  
Harry could just about make out voices among the cloudy vision in front of him. What trial? He felt as he had done earlier in the year as though a herd of hippogriffs had trampled on him. He opened his eyes and found he was in the hospital wing. Raising his head a bit he could see the two voices were coming from Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Ah Harry you're awake." Professor Dumbledore said walking over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"What happened, how did I get here?" Harry asked bewildered the last thing he remembered was Voldemort.  
  
"Well you see Harry, I am only taking Pettigrew's word for this."  
  
"Wormtail, you've spoken to him, what?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Yes I have spoken to him Harry" Dumbledore continued talking before Harry could interrupt him again. " According to Pettigrew Voldemort used Avada Kavada on you."  
  
"What I died?"  
  
"Yes Harry you died."  
  
"But I'm here."  
  
" Yes apparently you are, Harry, if you would let me continue. I regained consciousness just after this but apparently Fawkes then flew in and there was a flash of light that appeared around you. I then regained consciousness and Voldemort panicked and got away, but Pettigrew didn't manage to."  
  
"So you caught him, Sirius might be free."  
  
"Yes I did catch him and Sirius is already free."  
  
"What, when?"  
  
"Harry you've been unconscious for a week the trial results came in this morning and Sirius was pardoned. Anyway this light grew and Fawkes started to moult feathers and then suddenly there was a burst of gold and you were alive and, well, Fawkes unfortunately wasn't."  
  
"I thought Phoenix's couldn't die?"  
  
"No creature is immortal, Harry, they just have longer lifespans. That is why when Nicholas couldn't make the elixir of life anymore he died." Madam Pomfrey then came over and shooed the Headmaster out, saying her normal thing of how the patient needed rest.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the evening thinking over what Dumbledore had said to him. It was around sunset when something that had been lurking in the back of his brain suddenly resurfaced, the prediction.  
  
"When Enemies unite in the form of a baby, They will be killed by those still not united. The child will be left alone, More powerful than any before him. This child will grow up unaware of these powers, Until he is killed by those who are still not united. A flame will sacrifice it's self for the child"  
  
It seemed like a millennium ago since that Divination lesson. Well he already knew his parents were the united enemies and he was the child, and he had been left alone not knowing about his powers, and he had been more powerful than anyone he used to know had been. Voldemort had killed him and a phoenix had sacrificed itself for him, you could call a phoenix a flame Harry thought. Then something struck Harry, what if the prediction meant he would be more powerful than any other wizard before him. Harry was still lying there thinking this through when Madam Pomfrey came over and told him to go to sleep.  
  
The next day Harry found himself besieged by well wishers. Ron and Hermione were the first two and they stayed all day, as it was a weekend. Both looked very pale and worried. The rest of the Weasleys also came, as did most of Harry's class and Hagrid.  
  
Harry was desperate for news as to what had happened at the trial but all Ron and Hermione would tell him was that neither of them had been allowed to give evidence, as they weren't eighteen and Wormtail had been sent to Azkaban for life in a high security cell.  
  
Harry had almost given up hope at seeing Sirius again when the next morning the hospital wing door flew open.  
  
"Sirius." Harry cried as the familiar figure walked towards him.  
  
"Are you okay Harry, I mean really okay?" Sirius said looking really quite worried as he hugged Harry.  
  
"Never better." Harry said grinning.  
  
Later that day Harry and Sirius between them managed to persuade Madam Pomfrey to let Harry go. Sirius sent Harry off to the common room saying he had some business he needed to attend to.  
  
Harry sat in the common room debating whether or not he could be bothered to go to his next lesson. He was still debating this when the portrait hole opened and in climbed Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry why are you here, shouldn't you still be in the Hospital wing? Hermione asked  
  
"Well fine I'll go back there if you want me to." Harry joked, faking an angry voice but not succeeding that well.  
  
"Are you coming to next lesson then?" Ron asked, Harry just shrugged  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Er Defence against the Dark Arts, oh come on Harry Lupin's hardly going to do anything that exhausting for you."  
  
"Fine I'll come." The three of them, after Harry had gone and got his books, walked of down the corridor together. They were still two floors away from the classroom when the bell went.  
  
"Er anyone else think we should run?" Hermione suggested, Ron shook his head.  
  
"Oh he's really going to take points away from us isn't he." Hermione shot him a reprimanding look.  
  
"Yes well I don't really want to try that thanks." They ran the rest of the way.  
  
Harry pushed open the door of the classroom " Sorry we're late Professor Lupin but. Sirius what the bloody hell are you doing here?"  
  
Sure enough Sirius Black was standing at the front of the classroom looking as though he had just taken the register.  
  
"Nice to see you three have decided to join us." He said smiling. Ron and Hermione walked in behind Harry both their faces had a similarly shocked expression on them. "If you had been here on time you could have heard what I just said."  
  
"Well go on tell us what was it?" Ron said indignantly.  
  
"That I am the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"What happened to Professor Lupin?" All three said in unison.  
  
"Oh he's fine you see I take one class a week and he takes the other now are you going to sit down or just stand there in the doorway all lesson because frankly I don't care either way." Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked over to their normal seats at the back of the classroom and sat down.  
  
After a very enjoyable Defence lesson where they didn't do that much Harry traipsed down with the rest of his class to dinner. Harry couldn't help but notice that as he walked in the great hall a hush fell over the room. Harry knew from Ron and Hermione that only a few people knew he had actually died and that most people just thought he had been severely injured.  
  
After the school had finished eating Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Shh quiet now please I have a few words I would like to say. First welcome to our new Defence teacher Professor Black." At this he paused and waited for the customary applause, which greeted new teachers, the noise was a nervous clapping as most of the school wasn't sure still whether he was a murderer. Apart from the rest of the school there was a very loud clapping and cheering coming from the direction of the Gryffindor table in particular from Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Next you all know what took place in the school a few days ago." At this most of the school turned and glanced at Harry before turning back to Dumbledore. "Well I have a few points to give out to a certain Gryffindor Fifth year. I award 250 points to Mr Harry Potter for bravery I couldn't have expected from anyone. I would have awarded more but the maximum number of points a teacher can give one student is 250 so there we are."  
  
The cheers that could be heard from the Gryffindor table was so loud Harry was sure they could be heard in Hogsmeade and beyond.  
THE END  
  
Okay that's the end people, please review and let me know what you thought. 


	12. Authors Notes

Hi all.

I just wanted to write a little authors note as I sit here just over **_24 hours_** before _Order of the Phoenix_ comes out.

This story now has a sequel, which is in production as I write this. It's sixth year, and if the beginning seems familiar it's been on fanfiction before. I changed the plot and it's now the sequel. (There were only two pages of it.)

I wanted you to all know what was going on. It will also be AU as I doubt it will correspond with the plot of _OoTP_. It will be out probably over the summer (Although it might be early, keep your fingers crossed.), so check my profile for updates. 

Thanks for the continued reviews, and happy reading of _Order of the Phoenix_.

BexPotter


End file.
